emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2014
2014 was Emmerdale's 43rd year. Production was overseen by Series Producer Kate Oates. 295 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Declan Macey’s various attempts to murder his wife Charity, the reveal that James Barton was the biological father of his believed-to-be nephew Adam, Donna Windsor committing suicide in a bid to protect her daughter April and boyfriend Ross Barton from criminal Gary North, Val Pollard being diagnosed with HIV and Belle Dingle being imprisoned for the manslaughter of her friend Gemma Andrews. Episodes Main Cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie Dingle. Sarah and Jack Sugden. Charity and Noah Macey (until July). Declan Macey (until January, May to July). *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden and Chas Dingle. James Barton (from April) Aaron Livesy (from August). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch, Sandy and Ashley Thomas. Harriet Finch (until October). *'Tug Ghyll' - Katie Addyman. Leyla Harding (from January). Vanessa Woodfield (from August). *'Dale Head' - Dan Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. *'Mill Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. *'Dale View' - Andy Sugden. Ross Barton (from January). Adam Barton (January to July). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker, Rodney Blackstock and Bob, Heath and Cathy Hope. Donna and April Windsor (April to May). *'Victoria Cottage' - Vanessa Woodfield (until August). Dom Andrews (January to June). Gemma Andrews (January to March). Priya Sharma, Rakesh Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (from August). *'Keepers Cottage' - Betty Eagleton and Victoria Sugden. *'Brook Cottage' - Ashley Thomas. Dom and Gemma Andrews (until January). Declan and Megan Macey (January to May). Robbie Lawson (January to May, June to September). Tracy Shankley (July to September). Harriet Finch (from October). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Alicia Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Leyla Harding (January only). *'Tenant Cottage' - Ali, Sean and Amelia Spencer and Ruby Haswell. *'Jacobs Fold' - Pearl Ladderbanks. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk and Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Donna and April Windsor (from May). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Cain Dingle and Pete and Finn Barton. James Barton (until April). Ross Barton (until January). Adam Barton (until January, from July). Charity Macey (from October). Noah Macey (from November). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon and Laurel Dingle and Arthur Thomas. Doug Potts (from October). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric and Val Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Sam and Samson Dingle. Belle Dingle (until June). Rachel and Archie Breckle (until January). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai, Rishi and Georgia Sharma. Priya Sharma (until August). Megan Macey (from May). Amba Metcalfe ''(May to August).'' Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Declan, Charity and Noah Macey (July to September). Lawrence and Chrissie White and Robert Sugden (from October). Lachlan White (from November). Others *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow flat' - Leyla Harding (until January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric and Val Pollard. Victoria Sugden (until January). Finn Barton (from January). *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden, Chas and Marlon Dingle, Priya Sharma and Alicia Metcalfe. Bernice Blackstock (until June). Victoria Sugden (from January). *'Emmerdale Haulage/Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King and Charity Macey. Robbie Lawson (February to September). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt (both from June). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Debbie and Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Dom Andrews (until April). Ross Barton (from January). Aaron Livesy (from September). *'David's' - David and Alicia Metcalfe. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope, Brenda Walker and Ruby Haswell. *'Take a Vow '- Megan Macey and Leyla Harding (both from July). Church Lane *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch and Ashley Thomas. Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Zak Dingle, Andy Sugden and Adam, James and Pete Barton. *'Sharma & Sharma' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Lisa Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Ali Spencer. Nicola King (until September). Kerry Wyatt (until June). *'Home Farm' - Declan and Megan Macey (until September). Nicola King (September and from November). Lawrence White, Chrissie White and Robert Sugden (from October). *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow' - Leyla Harding (until January). Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michelle Hardwick (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Dominic Power (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michael Parr (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Laura Norton (Nominee) *Best Onscreen Partnership: Charlie Hardwick and Chris Chittell (Nominee) *Best Dramatic Performance: Charley Webb (Nominee) *Best Young Performance: Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Woolpack flood and siege (Winner) *Best Single Episode: The Woolpack siege (Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013)) (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Killer Cameron (Nominee) Royal Television Society Yorkshire Awards *Best On Screen Performance: Charlie Hardwick (Winner) Inside Soap Awards *Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Best Actress: Verity Rushworth (Nominee) *Best Bad Boy: Michael Parr (Nominee) *Best Bitch: Emma Atkins (Nominee) *Funniest Female: Laura Norton (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Michael Parr (Winner) *Best Young Actor: Amelia Flanagan (Winner) *Sexiest Male: Michael Parr (Nominee) *Sexiest Female: Natalie Anderson (Nominee) *Best Family: The Dingles (Nominee) *Best Storyline: The Woolpack Siege (Nominee) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2014